Pathetic
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Drew is tired of Morrison's antics. *WARNING* Slash & Rape Characters: John Morrison/Drew McIntyre Written by: Crystal


**Pathetic**

Drew stalked through the backstage area. This little stunt was the last straw. Week in and week out Morrison kept pushing him., almost teasing him. Drew hated that smug look Morrison would give him, knowing he had won yet another battle.

Drew turned the corner and saw Morrison over by the trainer. He smirked to himself remembering Morrison had cut himself with the sword he tried to wield. Morrison and the trainer laughed, both probably amused with what he had done. Morrison walked away from the trainer heading towards his locker room.

Drew knew his chance was now. The little bitch had to brought down a peg. He was way too cocky for his own good. Drew slowly started after Morrison, letting him get into his locker room. Drew waited, scanned the hallway, then slipped into Morrison's locker room.

Morrison stood facing the lockers, his back to the door. He was completely unaware of Drew's presence. Drew moved in closer to Morrison, letting him feel the hot breath on his neck. As Morrison turned his head, Drew grabbed him, pressing him hard into the lockers.

"What the fuck McIntyre?" Morrison glared back at Drew, wriggling in his strong grasp.

Drew pushed Morrison's head into the locker.

"Shut the fuck up Morrison." Drew snarled into Morrison's ear.

"I bet you thought you were cute didn't you?" Drew slid his finger along Morrison's jaw. "Your little face paint, accent, and sword. You thought it was your best idea yet."

Drew's hand slid down Morrison's side to rest on his hip at the top of the kilt.

"This little kilt…" Drew growled softly into his ear.

"I told you I liked to hurt people and you kept pushing me. It's pathetic really, like you were begging me to do something." Drew yanked Morrison's head back by the hair, grinding against his ass. "You got your wish."

Morrison whimpered, a soft sound sounds of protest, "Please Drew, please don't."

Drew smirked, his voice dripping with arrogance. "You know you want this."

Morrison struggled again at the sound of Drew unbuckling his pants. Drew pinned one of Morrison's hands against the locker. McIntyre's pants slid to the floor as he kicked them aside. His free hand coming up to slid the kilt Morrison was wearing up. Drew smirked to himself as he felt Morrison's bare skin under it. Drew's hand moved over Morrison's ass. He slapped it hard, and Morrison whimpered again.

"You dirty little slut." McIntyre's husky, thick, accent whispered over Morrison's neck making him shudder. "Did you want to be authentic?" Drew's hand slid along Morrison's thigh. "Or did the thought of being almost naked in front of the world excite you?"

He tried to fight it, but Morrison's cock twitched to life at Drew's words. It was true, the thought excited him a bit. He was still thoroughly afraid of what McIntyre was going to do to him. The feel of McIntyre's hard cock grinding against his ass brought him out of his thoughts with an audible gasp.

Drew laughed darkly, "I've had enough of toying with you. It's time to take what I want."

Morrison bit his lip, readying himself for the pain. Drew released his hand to grip Morrison's hips. Morrison's body shuddered, feeling Drew slowly forcing his way in. He felt so big, Morrison thought it might tear him in half.

Drew moaned, his eyes half lidded, "Mmm tight, little fucking ass."

Morrison fought back a cry as Drew's cock nudged his spot. Drew sunk as deep as he could before sliding almost all the way out again. Drew hit it again and Morrison couldn't stop the small cry. Drew started moving faster, the sound of their bodies coming together, loud in the small locker room. Drew grabbed Morrison's hand, pinning it against the lockers again, as he ground his cock hard and deep.

"Fuck Morrison." Drew groaned. Drew reached around, finding Morrison's cock.

"Hmm, does someone like being used like this." Drew drawled, his hand slowly stroking Morrison's semi-erect cock.

"No!" Morrison spat out, once again struggling in McIntyre's grasp.

"Oh yeah, keep fighting little bitch. It just makes me all the harder." Drew's grip tightened on Morrison's cock, stroking it roughly. Almost instantly it became harder.

"That's it John." Drew's voice in his ear making him shudder. "You're going to fucking come for me whether you like it or not."

Drew picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder into Morrison's ass. His hand on Morrison's cock matching stroke for stroke.

Morrison couldn't help himself, his body on a mission of it's own, moving against Drew's hand. Tears slid down his face as his mind refused to feel any satisfaction.

"Come for me you worthless little slut." McIntyre growled.

Morrison's body shuddered, a ragged sob tore from his throat, as his cum splashed against the lockers.

"Uhh fuck." Drew groaned, as the hand that covered Morrison's came down to yank Morrison's head back by the hair. One last hard, swift thrust and McIntyre spilled into Morrison's ass.

Morrison whimpered, feeling utterly used, as Drew released his hair and slipped from his shaking body. As Drew moved away, Morrison collapsed against the lockers, sliding to the floor. Drew laughed as he slipped his pants back on.

"So easy." Drew leaned down yanking Morrison's hair, forcing him to look up.

Morrison looked completely broken, his eyes hollow. He bit his lip, afraid of what might come.

"Utterly pathetic." Drew snarled shoving Morrison's head down.

A look of smug satisfaction lit up Drew's face as he walked out, leaving Morrison in a pile on the locker room floor.


End file.
